


You Broke Up With Me!

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: After their breakup Ava and Sara have tried to stay friends which has worked well until Sara sees an UpSwipes notification on Ava’s phone





	1. Chapter 1

Friends.

Ava Sharpe was finally her friend after everything that happened between them and Sara couldn't be happier. Well, she supposed that she could be happier if she was allowed to kiss the woman she loved again, but at the same time, she knew t hat she didn't want to put her through the same pain again if they got together and she bailed again.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself that now she knew that she loved her that things would be different, Sara just couldn't bring herself to broach the subject of going on a date again. Even with Mallus gone and the threat of possession eradicated, the captain of the Waverider wasn't too confident that there wouldn't be something in the future that would make it difficult for her to believe that she deserved Ava.

So even though she was currently thinking about how adorable Director Sharpe looked as she explained something that happened at work the previous day, Sara stopped herself from moving closer and just continued eating her lunch.

"So Gary got freaked out and made up some excuse to run away. He ended up in the seventies and he called me a few hours later, he was completely high telling me how much he loves me," Ava laughed as she popped another fry into her mouth.

Sara laughed at the mental image of what a high Gary Green must look like and she replied, "sounds like you guys at the bureau are finally having fun."

"Technically I had to suspend Gary for a week for breaking like five rules, but he didn't seem too worried. He might still be hung over," Ava said with a shrug.

The captain sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "obviously I spoke too soon."

"Are you saying that you would let a member of your team be high during a mission?" The director shot back.

"Nate piloted the ship when he was high," Sara laughed and reached over to steal a fry from Ava's plate.

"I feel like you're trying to defend your team?" The other woman asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"He's still alive and the ship is intact, I don't see the issue," the captain retorted and Ava rolled her eyes at just how smug she looked. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she found her so adorable considering how much she used to hate the captain when they had first met; however, she was now painfully aware of the fact that she loved her. Many times, she had considered that she was torturing herself by t trying to be friends with the blonde, but when she had rejected an offer of lunch once she found herself wishing that she was in the captain's presence. Even if she didn't want her in a romantic sense she figured that she could handle being her friend if it meant that she could continue being in her life, even if she knew that it wasn't exactly theist healthy thing in the world, at least she was no longer completely miserable.

"Not dead and ship intact isn't a very high bar, Sara," Ava laughed.

"Well it's the bar we have to live by," the other woman shot back.

Ava shook her head and laughed and Sara felt a lump form in her throat when she got the urge to kiss the woman's adorable face. She had that look on her face that made Sara sure that she still liked her and she felt a surge of guilt for not being brave enough to just ask her out.

She was about to say something else that she hoped would make her smile more but her attempt was cut short by the sound of beeping from the other woman's Time Courier.

Ava blew out a breath and looked down at it, "lunch break is over," she sighed and stood from the counter of the kitchen that the other Legends had been banished from for the last forty minutes.

"I'll see you…ermm…later," Ava stuttered suddenly realising that they had yet to make plans for when t he next time they would see each other was. It wasn't as if they could justify calling each other every day anymore and she could and they couldn't have lunch everyday either because of time travel related schedules. That unfortunately meant that the next time they saw each other would either be when the Legends screwed up enough for the director's attention or when one of them decided they missed the other enough that they would text the other to arrange to meet.

Sara just nodded, though she had an image of if they were dating she would have refused to let her leave, she must have some vacation days saved up at this point right?

She bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the other woman leave through a portal, while still trying to think of ways that she could get her to stay. She was really starting to wish that she could have ordered her team to break time before Director Sharpe had a chance to leave.

She shook her head when she realised that she was being idiotically love-sick at this point and she tried to force herself to focus on cleaning up the plates on the table. However, her attention was stolen by a buzzing sound and she looked over to see that Ava must have left her phone next to her plate.

She reached over to grab it and it woke up to the lock screen when she lifted it up. She tried not to read the message but when she recognised the icon she felt her stomach drop and she couldn't stop herself from looking down to the message:

'UpSwipes- Message from Alexis_Caulfield: hey beautiful, still on for dinner tomorrow?'

Sara re-read the message a couple times before she locked the screen and slammed the phone back down onto the counter. She was seething and she realise that she had no rational reason to do so. It wasn't as if she could expect Ava to remain single until she was ready to make a move again but the thought of someone else flirting with the woman she loved made her blood boil.

She wanted to be the only person who was allowed to call Ava beautiful.

Sara took a couple of breaths as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do.

On one hand, she knew Ava's passcode, so she could easily unlock the phone and turn this woman down but then she would probably be unable to stop herself from reading the whole conversation and she wasn't sure that she could handle reading Ava entering into a potential relationship with someone else. There was also the fact that it would be incredibly creepy for her to do something like that, she knew that she should just talk to Ava about the whole thing, but she had no idea what she would want to say.

Well, she knew that she wanted to say 'I love you, you shouldn't be going out with anyone else' but that would involve outing the fact that her feelings ran deeper than Ava could probably fathom. If the woman didn't feel the same way, then their friendship would be over and she knew for a fact that she would rather be friends with Ava Sharpe while she was in a relationship than completely lose her from her life.

"Captain Lance, would you like me to inform Director Sharpe that she left her phone on the ship?" Gideon called and interrupted Sara's moment of wallowing,

The captain looked up at the ceiling, feeling a mix between relief and anger at the fact that the moment wasn't private. She should really be used to the lack of privacy at this point, especially when she considered how many times her moments of intimacy with Ava had been interrupted in those few precious weeks that they were together.

"Yes please Gideon," Sara sighed and decided to just walk away from the mess so that she could take away the temptation to unlock the phone and do some research on this 'Alexis_Caulfield'. She figure that Ray would probably clean it up while she wallowed anyway.

s

Sara managed to resist the urge to go and read Ava's messages for a few hours until Gideon informed her that the director had quickly portal-ed her way into the kitchen to grab her phone and rush off to her next meeting. Gideon assured the captain that she didn't one look at the screen, but Sara couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when she did.

Would she get that adorable flustered smiled from being call beautiful? Would she laugh? Or would she think about how it would effect her ex-girlfriend if she went out with another woman?

Sara rolled her eyes at herself when she realised that she was currently lay in her bed wondering whether they had been broken up long enough for Ava to move on. It wasn't like it was Ava's fault that she was too afraid of being a bad girlfriend to even attempt to be happy.

She pushed herself onto her hands and looked around her room for a minute as she tried to decide what she could do to distract herself from the thought of Ava kissing someone else. Her first thought was that she wanted to go and hit something, but kicking the punching bag in the training room didn't really stop her mind from wandering.

She shook her head and when she looked down to the side of the bed that she still sometimes thought of as Ava's and she forced herself off the bed so that she was standing. She allowed her feet to take her wherever they seemed to think she would be able to find help.

It wasn't long until she found herself a few doors down from her quarters and she took in a breath before she raised her hand to the metal and knocked.

She rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited for a couple seconds before the door opened and someone called 'come in'.

The captain realised that it was now too late for her to turn back and go and down a bottle of whiskey so she allowed her feet to take her into Amaya's room.

She found the totem-bearer sat cross-legged on the bed looking up from an open book in her lap and her frown turned into a smile when she saw Sara cautiously walking into the room.

She closed the book and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Amaya knew that if this was about something life or death then the captain wouldn't have even have Gideon to call her to the bridge rather than coming directly to her bunk.

"Hey, what's up?" The totem-bearer asked she shifted over slightly to tell the woman that she could come and sit on the bed if she wanted to.

Sara took the silent offer with no hesitation and then sat in silence as she thought about what she actually wanted to say. There was a part of her that didn't want to share the fact that she still had such strong feelings for Ava, but she had a distinct feeling that her whole team were still very much aware of that fact considering how she had never been exactly subtle.

"I need your advice about something…" Sara finally admitted.

"You should definitely ask Ava out again," Amaya replied and the captain drew her eyebrows together as she frowned at the other woman who said, "that wasn't what you were going to ask is it?"

Sara sighed and shook her head as her body flopped down to the bed, she was kind of hoping that there was a chance that other people didn't think they should get back together. If someone told her that they were not meant to be, maybe she would feel better about the fact that her ex seemed to have a date?

"Is it still about Ava?" Amaya asked, putting her book aside and leaning over to get a better look at the petulant captain who just nodded instead of saying anything. The totem-bearer sighed and said, "use your words, Sara."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the other woman whose facial expression didn't budge from one of amusement and a certain amount of judgement.

Once she realised that Amaya wasn't going to back down, Sara sighed and pushed herself up onto her hands and said, "Ava left her phone after dinner and I saw that she had a message…" when Amaya's judgement level seemed to increase, Sara added, "I didn't mean to read it, I picked up the phone and I saw that it was from UpSwipes."

"Oh," Amaya replied, "so you're here to ask me…"

"What should I do?" Sara said, "I mean, I don't even know if Ava is going to go on a date with this Alexis woman, but what if she does? I don't think I can be her friend while she has a girlfriend…"

"Okay I have a crazy idea, but you're going to have to stick with me here, okay?"

Sara nodded, looking somewhat hopeful, but the expression fell as Amaya said:

"You should go and tell her how you feel."

The captain fell back down to the bed and shook her head, "I can't do that."

Amaya sighed and pulled the other woman up by her arm so that she was sitting up again and she said firmly, "you can absolutely do that, you can't just both pretend that you can be friends when it's obviously hurting both of you. Just go and tell her how you feel and you can stop agonising over it."

"I guess that makes sense," Sara sighed, at least if Ava told her that she only wanted to be friends, then she could stop feeling like she was wasting time that she could using to be with the woman she loved.

Amaya nodded, very much relieved that she didn't have to do more convincing like she thought she would have to and she then looked at the blonde expectantly.

"What now?" Sara asked.

"Yes now, Sara."

The blonde sighed and pushed herself off the bed so that she was standing and then she looked down at her combination of jeans and a tank top.

Amaya rolled her eyes and asked, "isn't that what you were wearing when you had lunch earlier?"

Sara nodded as she continued too stare and tried to decide whether she should go and change into something more appropriate for declarations of love, but she knew that if she did that then she would lose her nerve and would go back to wallowing.

"Just go," Amaya said with an exasperated sigh.

The captain bit her lip but forced herself to input the data into her Time Courier, deliberately choosing a time when she knew that Ava would be home.

She stepped through the portal behind Ava's apartment building. She couldn't portal into her apartment since that would be the opposite of the romance she was going for and she figured that if she went to the hallway, she risked outing time travel to some unsuspecting soul. Plus, this also gave her the chance to take in a couple breaths of cool air to help to steel her nerves.

It was 9pm which meant that Ava was either asleep or trying to use her precious spare time to watch some TV. The Director rarely stayed excessively late at work anymore because Sara had long since convinced her that chill time was essential to being good at her job so she only stayed past eight if there was some kind of temporal emergency.

A smile graced her face as the captain imagined that if she conversation ended the way that she wanted it to, then they could go back to one of the Netflix shows they had started watching when they were still together. Sara hadn't been able to bring herself to watch them alone because she missed having her girlfriend's shoulder to rest her head on and she was really hoping that Ava felt the same way.

However, her feet came to an abrupt stop as her eyes fell onto an image that she had not considered to be possible.

Ava wasn't at home, she was walking towards the entrance with another woman at her side. There was a smile on her ex-girlfriend's face she talked to her and Sara felt bile rise in her throat. She was trying not to think about how she wanted to be the only person who she was able to put that smile on the director's face.

She would later realise that Ava must have re-arranged her date for tonight rather than the next night, but in that moment Sara couldn't focus on anything other than the extreme effort it was taking to not go over and attack who she assume/hoped was Alexis Caulfield (she wasn't sure that she could handle the prospect that Ava was currently talking to more than one person on UpSwipes).

The pair came to a stop outside of the building and Sara watched as Alexis said something and the ex-assassin clenched her fists as it occurred to her that she could be asking if she could be asking to walk her to her door.

However, her hands relaxed as Ava shook her head but she let out a little growl of frustration when Alexis leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek. Ava nodded as she probably said that they should do this again.

Sara swallowed hard and turned around to move back out of sight into the alley so that Ava wouldn't see her.

She didn't want to ruin what was clearly a very special moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Ava type furiously at her laptop.

She had so much to do that she wasn't even sure how she had managed to cross anything off her to-do list.

Recruitment, budgets, staff grievances and making sure that Gary was under control.

She categorically didn't not have time to be thinking about her love-life, but that was pretty difficult when her love-life was entwined with who was probably one of her closest friends at this point.

Just because she and Sara didn't talk as much as they would have before the breakup it didn't mean that Ava craved their talks any less (or better yet, the rare occasion when they actually got to see each other face-to-face). It hurt to see the captain of the Waverider and not want to touch her in some way, the urges ranged from wanting to placed her hand onto the other woman and wanting to throw her against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. However, she had found that it was easier to deal with the thoughts when she actually got to see her and she was reminded that it was always better to be in Sara Lance's life than it was not to be.

It was for this reason that she was currently frustrated as she tapped away on the keys. She wasn't really processing what she was writing, all she knew was that she needed to write a proposal as to why the Bureau needed more funding for more advanced Time Couriers, but her mind was very much focused on the fact that it had been two weeks since she had seen and talked to Sara.

She had thought that the lunch had gone great and she agonised over what could have possibly gone wrong for Sara to not want to talk to her.

She knew that the Legends weren't any busier than usual since they received updates from Gideon whenever the team went out on a mission (something that Sara had shockingly agreed to).

The only other explanation that Ava could think of was that the other woman had gotten sick of having feelings for her and decided that it wasn't worth trying to be friends anymore.

As much as Ava wasn't usually one to think that another person felt anything towards her, she had noticed that the way that Sara looked at her since their breakup hadn't changed. The only real difference was a certain degree of regret in her expression before she went back to talking about whatever shenanigans the Legends had gotten into that week.

She had a feeling that the woman was too afraid to ask her out again because she didn't want to risk the level of heartbreak they both went through the first time. There were a few times when the director considered that she should make the first move and ask her out on another first date, but she always ultimately decided against it. There was a chance that the captain didn't feel the way that she thought she did and that bringing up a possible romantic relationship would ruin any chance of them being friends.

Every time Ava felt like she had the courage to talk to Sara about it, usually after a pep talk from Gary who was waiting for them to get back together, she chickened out and came up with some director-related reason for why she had rushed to the Waverider.

In her limited spare time, she had been trying out UpSwipes in the hopes that she could find someone who would allow her to get her mind off how much she wanted to be Sara's girlfriend again. It didn't work out well though, Alexis Caulfield had been good company and she'd enjoyed the night, but it had been clear that they wouldn't be making anything out of it. A few other women had started conversations with her as well but since the date she had stopped even opening the app.

The director continued typing with her right hand as she used her other one to tap her phone to check for any notifications and she forced herself to stop working when she saw that there was nothing there.

Ava groaned and ran her hand over her face when she realised how distracted she had been for the past hour or so. She looked up from the 'no notifications' to see that it was 21.23 and she rolled her eyes when she realised that she had broken her own rule.

She should be home thinking about Sara right now instead of sat in her office where she was clearly getting nothing done.

Every fibre of her being wanted to go to the Waverider and ask Sara what her problem was. There was an irrational part of herself that thought there was a chance that Sara knew that she had gone a date and that she was mad at her. But even if that was somehow true, she figured that she shouldn't feel bad about going on a date when she was single but she still felt like she had cheated in some way.

After all, what was the point of dating when you already knew who you're in love with?

She rolled her eyes at herself for thinking so dramatically and she slammed her laptop shut as she forced herself to her feet.

Her fingers hovered over her Time Courier, they wanted to select the option that would take her to the Temporal Zone. But she couldn't think of a single reason that she would need to go to the ship at such a late hour. She couldn't justify some bureaucratic nonsense to go to the captain with and there hadn't been any real emergencies since the Legends had actually started following the rules.

Eventually she just sighed and pressed the button that would take her home. She figured that she could try and sleep instead of checking if she had any messages off Sara.

S

"You have to talk to her," Zari said.

Amaya looked up form the book she had been trying to read for the past three weeks but was always interrupted by someone's relationship problems or the usual Legends idiocy.

Today it appeared as though it would be the former.

Two weeks ago, Sara blankly told her that her plan hadn't worked and then proceeded to refuse to discuss the matter. She spent the past couple weeks going full Captain Lance mode. She didn't join in on any of the team's shenanigans and she certainly hadn't spent any time with Ava.

All of the Legends were worried about her but none of them were brave enough to try and broach the subject with her. Sadness and anger seemed to go hand in hand when it came to Sara.

She looked up at the woman who hadn't even bothered to knock and asked, "why now?"

"She didn't come to movie night earlier and she's been really depressed since you told her to go and talk to Ava," Zari explained.

Amaya quirked an eyebrow at the accusatory tone and replied, "and why do I have to talk to her?"

"With Jax gone, you're the closest to Sara," she repleted, and then took a step forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "besides we both know you only told her to go to Ava so you could win the bet."

The older totem-bearer rolled her eyes.

The bet was simple, if Ava and Sara got back together before the end of the month, Amaya's chores went to Zari and anytime after, Zari's went to Amaya.

Amaya still had a couple days to win so she could only assume that if Zari wanted her to talk to Sara before then, she was really worried about their captain. There was the very important fact that no one knew what happened when Sara went to talk to Ava. She hadn't discussed anything that wasn't mission-related since.

"I told her to go and talk to Ava because she asked for my advice," Amaya retorted, "I can't be held responsible for what happened between them."

"Don't you think you should at least try and find out what happened? A sad Sara is just…sad…" Zari sighed.

Amaya tilted her head and was about to question her, but she decided against it. Despite the phrasing, she actually had a point.

"Where is she?" Amaya asked.

"I believe Captain Lance is in the Library, Miss Jiwe," Gideon replied when Zari shrugged.

Amaya looked up at the ceiling and wondered for a moment if the AI was involved in the plan to try and force Sara to discuss what happened. Ultimately, she just decided to just assume that she was the one who told Zari to come and tell her about her worries.

"Thank you, Gideon," Amaya sighed and pushed herself to her feet and walked past a very relieved looking Zari as she made her way to the Library.

As she expected, she found Sara looking at the anachronism map. With Mallus defeated, they didn't have to deal with quite the same level of issues that they did before, but they occasionally did find something to worry about on the map. Her best guess was that the captain was trying to find something to distract her from thinking about Ava. Honestly, she was impressed that the woman wasn't wallowing in her room with a glass of whiskey.

She knocks lightly on the doorframe to let her know that she was there and Sara turned around with raised eyebrows as if she was surprised that someone was actually interrupting her. Her team seemed afraid for the past two weeks so she figured she had at least a few more days before someone tried to talk to her about something other than a mission. Then again, if anyone was to try and see what was up, it would definitely be Amaya.

"Hey," the captain said, attempting her usual smile but coming just short, "what's up?"

Amaya took a step into the room, hoping to make it clear that she wouldn't be leaving until Sara told her what was going on, and she said, "I just wanted to see if you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," the captain replied unconvincingly.

Amaya frowned, she was usually better at hiding her feelings than this, but then again, she was thinking about the first person she had allowed herself to love in a long time.

The totem bearer came over to lean on the desk next to the blonde and allowed herself to survey the map for a moment as she thought about what she should say next. She could see that the woman was really trying hard to find something that would distract her even though a tricky anachronism usually came to them rather than trying to find them.

Finally she turned to the other woman and looked at her with raised eyebrows and said, "Sara."

The captain sighed and looked away from the map so that she could see the expression on Amaya's face. She knew that she had been rather pathetic for the last two weeks, but the fact that she had allowed herself to think that there was a possibility that she and Ava could get back together meant that she felt it harder when she saw her with that other woman. When she let herself think about it, all she could imagine was that they had been on a couple dates by now and that Ava had forgotten about her ex, which was why she hadn't been the one to take the initiative to call her 'friend'.

"I'm fine," she tried again.

"You're not fine," Amaya retorted, "what happened?"

Sara wanted to argue that she was fine, that she wasn't that bothered by the fact that she had dreamed about what it would be like to have the opportunity to kick Alexis's ass. That she hasn't been wondering how many dates Ava had been on since they had broken up and how many of them were better than her. After all, why would someone like Ava choose a broken former assassin when she could basically have her choice of whoever she wanted?

She opened her mouth to say that she didn't know what the other woman was talking about but something about the way that she looked at her made her decide against it. Amaya was the one that she went to in the first place so it stood to reason that she would be the person she confided in. It wasn't as if she could just continue with her current tactic of dealing with everything, she was pretty sure it wasn't working anyway since she had been depressed for the past couple weeks.

"When I went to talk to her, she was already on a date with the woman from UpSwipes," Sara replied, now adamantly staring at the anachronism map as if it was more important.

Amaya was silent for a moment, suddenly feeling terrible for telling Sara to go and talk to Ava straightaway, if she had simply waited for the next day, this could have been avoided, but she would have never thought that it was possible that Ava would have actually enjoyed a date with someone else. Then again, the fact that she went on the date didn't mean that she enjoyed it.

"Okay that's…not great," Amaya said slowly, "but that doesn't mean that they're getting married, Sara, you should still tell her how you feel so that she has all of the information she needs to make a decision on what she wants."

"If Ava wanted to talk to me, she would have by now," Sara replied, still not looking at the totem-bearer.

Amaya sighed audibly and shook her head, she got the distinct feeling that there was no way that she would be convincing Sara that she should try again at this point. She tried to hide, but the team were generally aware that she had many insecurities and it stood to reason that if she thought the woman she loved was happy with someone else, then she was unlikely to try and interfere with the relationship. Sara had this nasty habit of thinking that everyone was better than her, even though she had achieved more in her three decades then most people would achieve in their lifetime.

"Can you tell the team that we have a mission?" Sara said as she finally selected an anachronism, though it seemed like she did it as more of a distraction rather than because she actually thought that it was an important mission.

"Sure," Amaya replied, deciding that she needed to come up with a further plan before she tackled the Avalance problem again. The first thing that she needed to do was make sure that Ava wasn't failing to message Sara because she was in fact in a relationship, there seemed to be a good chance that she was being just as stubborn as Sara was. Which was why she was pretty sure that they would never get together if they didn't have any kind of outside influence.

She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts, she knew exactly what kind of outside influence that could help with the situation.

"Hello?" the nervous man on the other end of the phone answered, a call from a member of the Legends was generally not a good thing.

"Gary, hey," she replied, "I need you to do me a favour."

**Author's Note:**

> Need to thank AnnaLiz_Holmes for all her help with ideas XD You should definitely check out her 'Icy Fire' if you haven't already :)  
> Let me know if you're interested in a part two :)


End file.
